Not a Love Song
"Not a Love Song" is a pop song performed by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon. It was first sung in the episode "Secrets & Songbooks," It was most likely written by Ally in the show, with the help of Austin, though it is not told. Austin also sang the acoustic version of this in "MyTAB & My Pet". The song seems to perfectly balance Austin and Ally's friendship. It was originally written and produced by Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis, and Chen Neeman. Lyrics You're always on my mind I think about you all the time Um...no Let's not talk about it, Drama - we can live without it Catch a wave if we're bored There's a clock we'll ignore Find a way around it Hey, girl, I can tell it's something Even when you say it's nothing When you're playing with your hair Like you just don't care It's a tell, you're bluffing Now please don't take this the wrong way I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song Not a love song I love the way you get me But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song Not a love song I love that you bought the tickets (Uh-huh) And you don’t make me watch a chick flick We’ve come so far, Being just the way we are If it’s not broke, don’t fix it I can’t guess the meaning, When you don’t say what you’re feeling If you got a broken heart, You can punch me in the arm Now that’s what you needed (That's just what you needed) Don't take this the wrong way (Nope) I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song Not a love song I love the way you get me, But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song Not a love song I don’t speak girl (Like, hey girl!) I don’t quite understand a manicure But you’re The only friend I’d take a shower for (And I would really do love you) And I, would hold your bags When you go shopping What a guy (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy) What a guy I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love The way you say you'd, put me through it I guess I always knew it (I always knew) I love the way you get me, But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song (not a love song) Not a love song (I know it's not a love song) I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song) Not a love song I love the way you get me But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song (It's not a love song) Not a love song This is not a love song (It's not a love song) Not a love song This is not a love song (It's not a love song) Not a love song Trivia *This is the first song that was also sung in an acoustic version (myTAB & My Pet) *In the show, this song originally was a love song, due to Ally's current feelings for Dallas, but she revamped it for Austin. *R5 (Ross Lynch's family band) performed this song on their 2012 mini tour. *In the episode Diners & Daters, Austin revamped this song into "Not A Foot Long". *Ross Lynch said this is one of his favorite songs from the Austin & Ally Soundtrack because there aren't many songs that say "it's Not a Love Song". *This is the 3rd track on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *The song was published by Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP)/ Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI) *The song was mixed by Mitch Allan. *Ally sang part of this song in Solos & Stray Kitties. *This song is part of the Austin & Ally Glee Club Mash Up in Glee Clubs & Glory. Videos Category:Austin and Ally Category:Songs Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Music